Running away from Love
by piranha pk
Summary: Team Shadow Gear takes a mission about killing a monster. With this mission they want to show that they have got stronger, but something goes wrong and they have to be saved. How will the mission end? And why is Levy avoiding Gajeel?


Author´s note

I thought about writing an oneshot and came to this idea, but it got longer than I planned O.o well ... I finished this at 4 o´clock in the morning, so I hope it became something decent and wont disappoint you ^^

The monster in this story is from the game Final Fantasy X ( so you can finde a picture of it on Google ^^ ) and Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

It was a normal day in Fairy tail.

Natsu and Gray were fighting, Elfman was talking about the features of e real man, Erza was eating strawberry cake sending Natsu and Gray a warning look and Lucy was talking with Levy about a mission she had with Natsu.

,, Seriously , he´s such an idiot sometimes! " Lucy whined.

,, Well you know how he is like, Lu-chan!" Levy replied giggling.

,, Yeah , but I didn´t think he would burn the whole place, to get the hiding cat!" Lucy burst out annoyed.

Their mission was simple. Find the code to decode a scroll about a secret magic. The person who made the scroll printed the code on his cats ear ( the cat was 100 years old due to a magic the owner used on the cat).

The customer said that the cat was hidden somewhere in a small forest. Natsu, Happy and Lucy were searching for the cat an hour long, when Natsu got impatient.

He came to the idea to burn some of the trees , so the cat would get scared and jump out, but nearly burned the whole forest, when the cat didn´t jump out by the 40. burning tree and Lucy calling Aquarius to stop the forest fire.

When Lucy told Levy about it she couldn´t help but laugh, which made Lucy huff.

,, Well … what was the magic from the scroll about?" Levy asked curious, still chuckling.

,, It was a magic to receive long life, but only for animals!" Lucy said sighing.

,, Well it´s still an interesting magic" Levy said ,, Do you think it would work on Exceeds as well?"

,, Who knows! But I think Exceeds have a very long life anyway , don´t they?" Lucy replied.

They got curious and went to the oldest Exceed in the guild.

They walked to the corner where Gajeel and Pantherlily always sit. Gajeel noticed the girls approaching them and rose a brow.

,, What da ya want shrimp?" Gajeel asked with his typical gruff tone.

,, Hey Lily " Levy greeted the Exceed ignoring Gajeels question, which annoyed him.

,, Hey Levy, Lucy" The Exceed greeted the girls who were smiling brightly, which made him curious of what they want.

,, We were talking about a mission Lucy and Natsu finished and got curious of how long an Exceed lives!?" Levy said titling her head a bit.

,, Mhm, well an Exceed has a long life since our sense of time is different as yours. We can live up to 150 years and some even become 200." Lily answered thoughtful.

Levy, Lucy and Gajeel looked at Lily wide eyed.

,, What the hell? You´re kidding right?!" Gajeel said shocked.

,, No I´m not! It is how it is!" Lily replied frowning.

,, And how old are you then?" Lucy asked the Exceed who gave them a wicked smirk.

,, Won´t tell gihi" Lily said what disappointed the girls.

,, That´s not fair Lily!" Levy whined, but gave in, sighing.

,, Well I will go back to Natsu and the others! I have to go on a mission to pay my rent and keep him from destroying something." Lucy said and went off.

,, What about you Levy?" Lily asked her.

,, Huh?"

,, I´ve noticed that you didn´t go to a mission awhile. Don´t you need to pay rent too?" Lily asked her , rising a brow.

,, I know! Jet and Droy found a mission yesterday. We are going to meet at the train station in three hours!" Levy answered.

Gajeel ignored their conversation and started eating some iron.

,, What is the mission?" Lily asked.

,, We have to kill a monster, which is attacking everyone who enters the forest it´s living in. The forest is between two cities and the citizens have to pass through the forest to go to the other city." Levy explained.

She was taken aback when Gajeel suddenly started laughing.

,, Seriously shrimp ? Yer team of weaklings wanna fight a monster? Gihahaha" Gajeel held his stomach from laughing.

Levy scowled at him and Lily frowned.

,, What he wanted to say – Lily hit Gajeel onto his rips to shut him up – is that this is a dangerous mission for someone who mostly takes missions about decoding old runes or books! Are you sure you want to do this?" Lily said concerned.

,, Yeah ! We trained so hard and I didn´t use my magic since the Grand magic games started! Just like Natsu and Lu-yhan , I´ve got help from Ultear to boost my power as well !" Levy said determined.

,, Yer dogs will fall unconscious after one hit shorty!" Gajeel said grinning.

Levy puffed her cheeks, but noticed Lilys concerned expression.

,, Don´t worry Lily! It´s only one monster and we are three mages of Fairy tail!" Levy said and hugged the Exceed.

,, Ok, be careful!" Lily said, forcing a smile.

,, Tch, yer going to get beaten up shrimp!" Gajeel said mockingly.

,, You will see metal head!" Levy burst out and went out of the guild.

Gajeel looked after her smirking and turned around to see a scowling Lily.

,, What ?!" Gajeel asked annoyed.

,, Can´t you be a little nicer?!" Lily said.

,, No. Why should I ?!" Gajeel replied throwing a iron bolt into his mouth.

,, Hm , well everyone has their own way to show concern" Lily said with a knowing smile.

Gajeel choked at that.

,, The hell I´m concerned about?!" He burst out.

,, I´m not an idiot Gajeel ! You like her !" Lily said and went on when Gajeel opened his mouth to deny it.

,, AND you ARE concerned about her!" Lily finished his sentence, arms crossed over his chest.

,, That´s bullshit!" Was the only thing Gajeel could say.

,, Oh is it? I think I´ve noticed that you´re looking in her direction every minute" Lily mused.

,, The hell - "

,, And every time you growled when the three mages from Blue Pegasus flirted with her "

,, That´s ! -"

,, And the way you -"

,, SHUT UP ALREADY WOULD YA!" Gajeel burst out, a tint of red over his nose.

* * *

Team Shadow Gear reached the city and went straight to their client, The mayor of the city.

,, So you are the mages from Fairy tail ? I´ve heard you won the Grand magic games, I´m impressed." The mayor said.

,, Yeah, thank you. If you would give us all the information about the monster we can get to work immediately." Levy said smiling.

,, Of course ! Well the monster terrorizes us for 3 months now. Every time someone goes into the forest, he comes back bruised or gets killed. My son is one of its victims … We found him unconscious and bruised … he is in coma now … " The mayor trailed off, tears forming in his eyes.

,, I´m sorry for your son sir. " Levy said comforting the mayor.

,, We will find that monster and finish him off!" Jet said and Droy nodded.

,, Thank you very much! Sorry that I can´t give you more information, since I didn´t see the monster and my son didn´t wake up … " The mayor apologized.

,, It´s ok, we can handle it !" Levy said and all three started walking to the forest.

,, How do we do this Levy?" Droy asked after some time walking.

,, Well … we don´t now what kind of monster it is, so we have to watch out and be careful !" Levy said.

,, You´re so wise Levy !" Jet and Droy cheered in unison and Levy sweat dropped at that.

After ten minutes they reached the forest.

,, Don´t let your guard down!" Levy said to her teammates before they entered.

,, What do you think the monster looks like" Droy asked after some time searching.

,, Well it must be a huge one , if no one could fight against it!" Jet guessed.

,, We will get to know it soon … " Levy said and stopped walking.

They heard noises in the bushes and got into fighting position.

They looked everywhere, but couldn´t find the cause of the noises. It was silent again which alarmed Levy.

Suddenly, tendrils shot from the ground which caught Levy and Droy by their legs. Jet was fast enough to avoid them.

,, What the !" Droy shouted surprised. When the earth was shaking and something rose from the ground.

A plant-monster which looked like a flower with big and sharp teeth and a spring inside of its mouth. It was 8 meter tall.

,, What is that?!" Jet asked dodging the tendrils.

,, A ... Mandragora ! " Levy said in shock.

Both , Levy and Droy where lifted into the air and thrown onto trees.

,, Levy, Droy !" Jet shouted and got hit, flying onto a tree as well.

Levy clutched her head and stood up, helping Droy.

The Mandragona started to attack again.

,,Knuckle Plant" Droy shouted and throw his seeds which grew into large vines with fists, pummeling the Monster and Jet used his speed magic.

,, Solid script : Fire !" Levy shouted and the word hit the Mandaragora onto its stomach, creating a dust cloud.

,, We did it !" Jet and Droy cheered.

Levy sighed relieved, but their joy didn´t last for long! Tendrils shot out from the dust and punched Jet and Droy.

,, JET ! DROY! " Levy shouted in shocked. _I have to do something!_ Levy thought _The Mandragona doesn´t get hurt by fire ?! What element then?_

Levy thought and took a closer look at the monster. She recognized the spring inside of its mouth and her eyes widened in realization.

,, Thats it!" Levy said and rushed to the monster.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital.

,, Mayor! Your son is awake ! " A nurse said.

The Mayor went to his sons room with the nurse.

,, My son thanks god ! I thought I had lost you !" The mayor said.

,, I´m alright father, but the monst - " His son started to speak and got cut off.

,, Don´t worry I sent mages from Fairy tail to handle it!" The mayor said.

,, You send mages from Fairy tail to kill the monsters ?!" His son replied surprised.

,, Monsters?!" The mayor repeated in shock.

* * *

,, WHAT !" Mirajane shouted into the phone.

She was discussing something on the phone and everyone wondered what made her this angry.

She hung up and went to Makarov, who was sitting on the bar.

,, Master we have a problem ! " Mirajane said.

,, What´s wrong Mira?"

The mission team Shadow Gear went off with , it was about killing a monster, but now the mayor of the city said that it´s not only one monster!"

The master looked wide eyed at that and remembered what Levy told him.

FLASH BACK

,, Levy , can we talk ?!" Makarov asked and Levy nodded.

,, Are you sure about the mission ?" He asked.

,, Master !" Levy said crashing her palms onto the table , which made him jump.

,, I can do that ! Jet and Droy are with me too ! We are not as week as we were seven years ago!" Levy said seriously.

,, But !"

,, No ! Trust us ! Please … don´t send anyone after us! Let us do this! We are Fairy tail mages as well!" Levy said which surprised Makarov.

,, Alright my child, but be careful !" Makarov said with a gentle smile, which made her smile as well.

FLASH BACK END

,, Let them handle this !" Makarov said after a minute of silence.

,, What !? But … " Mirajane said in shock.

,, Give them two hours ! If they are not back after , send someone!" He said and Mirajane nodded.

Lily and Gajeel were listening to their conversation.

,, I´m worried Gajeel. One monster would be ok for them, but more ! What do you thin - " Lily said turning around, but the Dragon-slayer was gone and the doors to the guild were thrown shut.

,, More concerned than I thought!" Lily said surprised.

* * *

,, No Levy don´t !" Jet shouted.

,, Solid script – Kyaaaah " Before Levy could create the spell she got hit. She stood up again and started running and a tendril caught her foot and lifter her up. Another one wrapped itself around her waist and started to press, which made Levy scream in pain.

Levy new that this was her last chance to hit the monster and rose her hand.

,, Solid script : Electricity !" She shouted and throw the word right into its mouth.

The monster roared in pain and got electrified. Since Levy was still in its hold she got electrified as well, but not as much as the monster.

The monster was burned an loosed its grip on Levy.

Jet ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

,, Good job !" He said , which made Levy smile weakly.

,, Well let´s go then!" Droy said, approaching them.

,, Jet " Levy said.

,, Yeah?"

,, You can put me down now!" Levy said.

,, Oh … yeah " Jet said blushing and put her down.

,, Hey we killed the monster ! I knew we could do this." Levy said cheering.

,, Yeah team Shadow Gear got stronger" Jet said.

,, Hey Levy we should – Ahhhh" Droy screamed , when a tendril full of spikes hit him.

,, Droy ! What the !" Levy shouted confused when two other Mandragonas rose from the ground.

One of them had spikes all over its body and the other was purple.

,, I thought there is just one of them!" Jet said while helping Droy.

,, Looks like the mayor was wrong!" Droy said weakly.

,, Solid script : Electricity " Levy tried again and throw the word towards the mouth of the spiky one.

To her shock it throw some of the water in its mouth to the word which made it materialize.

,, They could have seen our fight with the other one and got smarter!" Jet said and used speed kicks against the purple one, which was no use. It took a hold on Jets leg and its tendril started glowing.

,, What … is that … my magic … power … " Jet said weakly.

,, It´s absorbing his magic power!" Levy said shocked.

,, Solid script : Cut !" Levy said and cut the tendril, which was holding Jet, off.

Droy used his plant magic and created big leafs to keep Jet from falling, but he just crushed though them and fell to the ground with a _THUD. _

,, You ok?" Droy asked him.

,, Seriously ! Didn´t you learn from the last time and made stronger leafs which actually COULD catch me?!" Jet whined.

,, Hey I slowed your fall !" Droy countered.

Suddenly two spiky tendrils hit the two and send them flying. Two purple one caught them and were wrapped around them. The purple Mandragona was drawing their magic out of them.

_Oh my god ! … What should I do ? They will die when they´re out of magic! _Levythought_. _

Both of her teammates fell unconscious, so she had to rescue them quick.

She ruched and cut the tendrils off in the last second and both of them fell to the ground, not moving.

Levy was rushing to them, but got caught by a spiky tendril. ,, Damn it, let me go!" She shouted and used her electricity spell again which didn´t work.

Than a purple tendril wrapped itself around her waist and the spiky one released its grip.

_Are they trying to take my magic power as well? _Levy asked herself, but instead of drawing magic power from her, the monster with the spiky tendril started hitting her, while the other one hold her.

She screamed by every hit, the spikes cutting her skin.

After some hits the monster stopped hitting her. Levy was worn out, her head dropping. She

couldn´t use a spell or try to free herself.

Jet started to stir , not fallen unconscious yet. ,, L … Le … vy .." He said and looked at her.

,, I´m sorry … I wanted to show … that we´ve got stronger and took the mission … and now … my best friends got hurt … " Levy said tears rolling down her cheeks.

The spiky Mandragona formed a yellow light ball in its mouth, ready to shoot.

,, Levy … " Jet tried to stay awake.

,, I´m sorry " Levy said with a sad smile.

The monster shot the blast which collided with her.

,, LEVY " Jet screamed.

Levy was send flying, crashing through trees some meters away from the battlefield, but before she hit the ground someone caught her.

,, Levy !" She heard a familiar voice call for her and opened one eye to see who it was, but her vision was blurry. She saw only a shape, but the long black hair and red eyes gave away who it was before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Gajeel ran out of the guild after he heard about the monsters. He KNEW that team Shadow Gear could barely win against one monster, but MORE of them , which were unknown! That was impossible for them.

He ran as fast as he could, catching the train in time and running straight into the forest.

He suddenly heard Jet screaming Levys name and saw a yellow blast and something crashing through trees.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw that it was Levy and started running, catching her before she hit the ground.

,, Levy!" He shouted, which made her open an eye, but right after that she fell unconscious.

She was bruised, the burning marks on her arms looked like the marks of thick ropes and her body was littered with cuts, which were bleeding.

This sight made his blood boil and grit his teeth in rage.

He laid her down carefully, ripping some fabric of his clothes to bandage some of the bigger cuts on her body.

He took a last look at Levy and ran to find the monsters.

When he reached the place, he saw Jet and Droy unconscious on the ground and two Mandragonas and a cooked one. He didn´t knew about the spiky one, but saw the purple kind once, so he knew about the ability which allows them to draw the magic power from their opponents.

The monsters started attacking and Gajeel dodged the tendrils easily. The image of a knocked out Levy made him move faster. _They will pay for beating the shrimp. _

He used his ,, Iron God sword " And cut right through both of them.

He went to Jet and Droy. They weren´t as bruised as Levy and hadn´t serious wounds. A lot of magic was drawn out of them, but with some rest they would be ok. He looked at the burned Mandragona_ So the shrimp was the one who killed it _He realized , since her teammates only used speed and plant magic. _Not bad _He thought impressed.

He went back to Levy who started stirring, waking up slowly.

,, Ga – Gajeel ?" Levy said confused. She tried to sit up but her body hurt too much, so Gajeel helped her.

,, You ok ?" He asked her frowning.

,, Better than ever … " Levy said sarcastically, wincing from the pain.

Gajeel grinned at that, relieved that she was in a better condition as he thought.

,, Told ya ! ya´re too weak!" He said smirking.

,, Hey! We killed at least one of them! " Levy said huffing.

,, We ? It seems to me that the two idiots were useless and you were the one killing it! When I saw them, they looked much better than you!" Gajeel said a little annoyed.

,, Oh god, Jet! Droy! Where are they? Are they ok?" Levy said panicked.

,, Yeah, yeah , always concerned about those idiots … they are fine , just sleeping! " Gajeel said, rolling his eyes.

Levy sighed in relieve. ,, Thanks god "

,, You shouldn´t be concerned about them! They are too weak to protect you and have useless magic! That´s why yer always the one who has to go through all the shit and gets beaten up!" He said scowling.

,, Don´t say that!" Levy said in rage.

,, Ya telling me it´s not true ? " Gajeel asked with an raised brow.

,, I … uh … they did their best!" She said trying to protect them.

,, Looks like the ,, best " they did is fucking shit , when they get knocked out during a fight!" Gajeel replied.

,, Stop insulting them!" Levy burst out. She couldn´t bare it when Gajeel called her team weak and wanted to get away from that idiot.

She pushed him away and tried to stand up, but her legs hurt too much so she fell forward over Gajeel and pushed him to the ground as well.

Levy supported herself with her hands and rose her head. They were face to face and their noses brushed against each other. Levy started blushing but somehow couldn´t move away.

Both looked wide eyed at each other and stayed like this for a while. Suddenly Gajeel started to lean forward slowly and Levy did the same.

Their lips were about to make contact when …

,, Levy !" She heard Jets voice calling her and hastily got off Gajeel. Both of them were blushing, although Levys whole face got red and Gajeel had only a tint over his nose.

_Wa- what the hell was that ! I was about to k-k-k kiss Gajeel!? _Levy thought shocked at her doing. Her heart was beating faster. _W – what is this feeling ?_

They sat across from each other, one staring at the other.

Jet and Droy approached them and were surprised and disappointed to see Gajeel.

,, Levy are you ok? " Droy asked and Levy nodded.

,, What is HE doing here?" Jet asked annoyed, which made Gajeel scowl at him.

,, Saving yer sorry ass !" Was Gajeels reply.

,, WHAT ?" Jet and Droy asked in unison.

,, Since you two idiots were flattened and the shorty beaten half dead, I had to kill those two Mandragonas !" Gajeel explained gruff.

Jet and Droy were surprised and looked at each other.

,, Let´s get out of this fucking forest!" Gajeel said and stood up. When he turned to Levy to carry her, he remembered their last position and flushed again.

,, I will carry her!" Jet said and rushed to her, scooping her up.

,, Thanks " Levy replied avoiding Gajeels eye.

They went back to the mayors house, who started apologizing and gave them their reward.

When they went back to Fairy tail every one rushed to them relieved and concerned about Levys bruises.

,, Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted and hugged her friend who was still in Jets arms.

,, I was so worried ! Don´t scare me like this again!" Lucy said with teary eyes.

,, I promise !" Levy replied smiling.

Everyone was happy to have team Shadow Gear back and started celebrating, while Elfman started to scold Jet and Droy for not being manly enough to protect their teammate, which made Gajeel smirk wickedly.

* * *

After a week Levy was recovered and everything went normal again, but the fact that she was about to kiss Gajeel back then , was still disturbing her.

,, Levy-chan? L. E. V. Y !" Lucy called and got Levy out of her thoughts.

,, Sorry Lu-chan … what were you saying?" Levy asked.

,, What´s wrong? you´re always thinking about something... or … is it someone ?" Lucy asked teasingly, which made Levy blush.

,, WHA … NO! I´m not thinking about someone !" Levy denied when a certain ,, someone" approached them.

,, Yo shrimp! We have to -" Gajeel started, but got cut off.

,, Kyaah … eh … I-I have to go sorry … I have to buy a book!" Levy said and rushed out of the guild.

Lucy and Gajeel looked after her with wide eyes.

,, What´s wrong with her?" Lucy asked.

,, How the fuck should I know!?" Gajeel replied confused as well.

,, Did something happen between you two?" Lucy asked slyly.

,, What the fuck are ya talking about?!"

,, Hmm … Don´t know ! You tell me!" Lucy replied.

,, Sh-SHUT UP BUNNY-GIRL!" Gajeel burst out, blushing slightly and stomped back to Pantherlily.

,, Couldn´t talk to her?" Lily said.

,, She bloody ran out of the guild !" Gajeel said annoyed.

,, Why is that?" Lily asked.

,, How the hell should I know!?" Gajeel replied.

,, Did something happen between you two ?"

,, Damn it ! Why is everyone asking this !?" Gajeel burst out, blushing.

,, Don´t know, maybe because you´re blushing? Or react different by the question?" Lily said with a sly smile.

,, Ya know what? Fuck you all!" Gajeel said and went out of the guild as well.

* * *

Another week passed and Levy was still avoiding Gajeel.

Taking mission after mission, so she was rarely in the guild. Her teammates were at first confused, but Levy explained that they have to get stronger after what happened in their last mission, so the boys didn´t questioned her further.

Gajeel got more and more annoyed at her new habit in avoiding him. Every time he tried to talk to her when she stood before the mission-board she would always grab a mission and say that she had to find the two idiots.

That pissed him off, badly. He wanted to talk about the ,, almost kiss" and get over with it, but how could he do that this way!

He didn´t know what got into him that day. But when they were face to face he couldn´t resist, when his eyes landed on her lips his head mowed automatically.

_Fuck this all !_ He thought when the doors of the guild opened and team Shadow Gear walked into the guild exhausted from their last mission.

_That´s it ! Now or never! _Gajeel thought and approached them.

He grabbed Levy by the wrist and pulled her along onto the second floor.

,, G-Gajeel ! What are you doing?" Levy asked confused by the Dragon-slayer.

Gajeel found an empty room and went straight into it, closing the door.

,, Gajeel ! "

,, What the hell do ya think yer doing!" He burst out, surprising Levy.

,, Wha – what do you mean?" Levy asked.

,, Don´t play dumb! Yer avoiding me all the time!" Gajeel replied angry.

,, I – I didn´t -"

,, Stop that shit!" Gajeel shouted , slamming a hand onto the wall near Levys head, which made her gulp.

,, Since that stupid mission ya started avoiding me! If it´s because of what happened when we were alone then tell me and if it´s because of me … "

,, It´s not because of you ! It´s because of me!" Levy said, which surprised Gajeel.

,, What do ya mean?" He asked.

,, W-well … at that moment w-when we were so close to each other … I -I don´t know what went into me … a-and m-my head moved on its own … a-and I somehow t-tried t-to k-k-kiss yo-" Levy got cut off when Gajeel crushed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened at that, but she gave in to the kiss quickly, closing her eyes.

The kiss got passionately and Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeels neck , while Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as near as possible to him.

After some minutes kissing each other senseless Gajeel pulled back. Both were painting from the long kiss and needed some air.

Levy was blushing madly while Gajeel only smirked at her.

,, Yer such an moron some times, tch and I thought you were the smart one and would figure it out" Gajeel said mockingly.

,, It´s not like you did either!" Levy said puffing her cheeks.

,, I was the one trying to talk! You were the one avoiding me!" Gajeel replied.

,, I think that point goes to you... " Levy said smiling.

,, Damn straight ! And like I said on Tenrou Island, yer not allowed to leave my side from now on!" Gajeel said and bent down to kiss her again.

Both of them were relieved to know they had the same feelings for each other and would always stay together after that.

,, I´ve got a bonus too gihi … " Gajeel said after the kiss.

,, What bonus?" Levy asked confused.

,, I can tell your two idiots that yer mine now!" Gajeel said with an wicked smirk.

,, Oh no … "

* * *

Well like I said, I finished this thing at 4 o´clock in the morning! So I´m sorry if there are many mistakes and the story is not as good as it should be -.-

Review please ^^


End file.
